Drifting
by artlessICTOAN
Summary: A quiet, cosy, winter moment between Naruto and Gaara. NaruGaa, drabble, (stealth) Modern AU.


so this was a lil request/drabble thing i did over on my tumblr, buuuut i kinda really liked how it turned out so i decided to clean it up a lil and post it here too! these boys make me very happy and writing this made my cold bitter heart grow three sizes  
enjoy!

* * *

Gaara's breath clouded with every soft exhale, momentarily blinding him, before fading away into the night sky.

He didn't mind though, it gave him the tiniest respite from the wind biting at his face and the way the fog twisted and curled before it disappeared was strangely fascinating.

And, with his boyfriend moulded firmly against his back, feet nestled in his lap, arms holding the thick blanket they were both huddled in tightly closed against the winter chill, Naruto's slow breaths burning hot against the back of his neck… the warmth filling him from the heart outwards was far more powerful than any discomfort from the cold; though the blond was starting to drift off just slightly, judging by how deep and relaxed his breathing was and how heavily he was leaning into him.

He didn't mind that either.

Watching another cloud of mist melt away before his eyes, Gaara pushed back a little further into Naruto's body – warm, as it always was, though in weather like this that was probably more a curse than a blessing, it only made the wind leech the heat away from him even faster – just enough to nudge at his cheek with his nose.

"Are you alright? We can go home if you're tired," he mumbled, almost terrified that raising his voice any higher might somehow shatter this wonderful, comfortable, perfect moment, really he would've been content to sit here like this all night, but not at Naruto's expense.

The blond hair tickling against his face made him want to flinch away from it, but that would also mean losing the burning heat of Naruto's soft chuckle into his skin.

It was not a trade worth making.

Pressing soft, whisper-kisses against his neck with every twist of lips – sending pleasant shivers through Gaara's entire body – he mumbled, "No, I can stay up longer. I made a promise."

"I really don't mind if you-"

"Nope, I promised, so we're staying and that's final!" It was amazing how he could make a determined exclamation without actually raising his voice above a low mumble. Smiling just slightly, he accepted the answer and the two settled once more, both silently watching the thick, puffy clouds drift by; it was too cloudy and they weren't _quite_ far enough into the countryside to see any stars, but the moon was bright and illuminated the hills and fields stretched out before them in cool, shimmering light, casting the trees as strange, delicate, crystalline structures and glittering off the narrow river just at the edge of his vision.

It was a beautiful sight, even if it was overcast and the wind brushed against them with fingers of ice, seeping deep into their flesh with every slight breeze, even if his legs were starting to go a little dead where Naruto's were resting against them, even if the inevitable retreat from their comfortable little cocoon, to trek back to his boyfriend's tiny, old, beat-up car, that would undoubtedly be even colder than the air outside it, somehow, would be a truly hellish experience.

Just having this time with the one he loved – quiet and unexciting as it was – was enough to make the trip out here worth it.

Gaara closed his eyes and snuggled as far into both Naruto and the blanket as he could, hands gently rubbing at his knees as the blond started humming the tune of some cheesy pop song, rocking them both completely off-rhythm.

The gentle movement, warmth surrounding him and low melody being sung directly in his ear quickly had him on the edge of drifting off, until it faded away and his boyfriend was gently poking his side under the blanket, giggling with the kind of endearingly childish excitement that only Naruto could pull off.

"Hey, babe, look," he whispered into Gaara's neck, nudging him awake.

Blinking his unwilling eyelids open, he had to blink again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He'd seen snowfall before, on tv, in photos, but he'd not understood why it had seemed so important to Naruto that he see it in person. Until now.

It was only a few flakes, the beginnings of a snowfall that wasn't likely to leave even an inch of slush on the ground once it was over, but it was _real_ and _close_ and he'd never thought something could fall so _slowly_. Careful to keep as much of their warm air in as possible, he slowly reached one arm out from their makeshift tent and stared, fascinated, as one flake gently drifted onto his palm, glinting against the black of his glove before melting away into nothing.

He honestly didn't have any words for it, but that was ok, Naruto would know just by looking at him.

"So, was the trip worth it?"

Quickly retreating back into the safety of their cocoon, Gaara just nodded once, leaning his head back against a firm shoulder and watching the snow dance across the sky.


End file.
